Crash Bandicoot 2 the epilogue
by Duwee Davis II
Summary: ALERT! AWFUL FIC HERE WITH STUPIDLY SHORT CHAPTERS. Read my other stuff, the only reason this fic hasn't been deleted is I can't bear to put it out of it's misery. My other stuff has real effort and thought put into it.
1. An intro

**Crash 2- the epilogue.**

Hi, this is a crappy little intro on what to expect from this story. This is, like in Crash 1's secret ending, a little reveal into what happened to each of the characters immediately after crash 2 (that isn't known- as we know what happened to Cortex).

So yeah, enjoy, and I'll be uploading these character's fates:

Crash & Coco

Ripper Roo

The Komodo Brothers

Tiny

N Gin

N Brio

Polar

A penguin enemy


	2. Crash & Coco

**Fate of Crash & Coco**

Crash was lazing in the sun, as per usual, until an increasingly annoying voice woke him.

"Crash! Crash! Get up, you lazy bandicoot! Look what I found! It's a hut- and no-one's in!"

Too tired to care, Crash closed his eyes and began to snore. Coco went away to the newly found hut, sighing and chuntering about how little Crash does to help her and various things one would say if they had a lazy-ass brother.

After three hours, Crash finally got up, and realised Coco had left a trail of Wumpa Fruit leading to the hut. Feeling terrible about how lazy he was, he opened the hut door apologetically and made a grunt representing "Sorry".

Coco, who was on her laptop, stood up, and said "It's okay- but look at what I've found- it's a tribal mask of some sort..." Crash knew it well- the rectangular face, the orange eyes with green linings on the bottom- the 4 feathers- blue, yellow, red and purple. This was that protective mask that had helped him whenever he broke a crate with it's picture on. Crash smiled at Coco, wiped the dust off the mask, and then jerked back and dropped it as the thing sneezed. But, when dropped, the mask didn't hit the floor- he just floated back up and said "Thank you... Crash is it? I'm grateful that you woke me up... you see, I've been protecting you for two games now, and I thought you would have to return the favour. I am Aku Aku, and I will be your guide and friend for the rest of the series."

Crash and Coco looked bemused at the breaking of the 4th wall, but soon recovered, and allowed Aku Aku to tell them many stories of the past. Life was good, for a while, until evil laughing was heard in the distance...


	3. Ripper Roo

**Fate of Ripper Roo**

Dr Roo had a class to go to. Simple as. His head may still have been hurting from his second experience with crash bandicoot. He hopped along to his class on his pogo cane, ready to lecture.

"And as you can see, class, this is what will happen as evolution follows through- animals with gradually get more like the humans of today- and humans... well who knows what they will look like in a million years. But as you can see by me, kangaroos are definitely going to become more anthropomorphic... more intelligent... and uh... uh..." Roo knew what he could say to his class to finish the rule of three- but that would be the past, and Dr Roo wanted to hide the past as much as kangaroo-ly possible. "...And more... uh... _cultured._"

But as soon as he was to continue, another lecturer, a top dog, walked into the class. He was not in a good mood. "Dr Roo, can you please come with me to my office."

"Sure, Dr Stanley." Roo said, still unsure if Stanley was his first or second name despite having worked with him for the last two years. Roo entered the office, and was confused- everything on the wall, in Stanley's office, was so incredibly... normal. Everything was either generic business expressions, or medals showing all his achievements.

"Please sit down, Doctor." Roo felt stupid. After all this staring, he hadn't bothered to sit down. Stanley looked sternly at Roo. "I received a report from an... acquaintance. He... claims that you have been using explosives to try and stop a certain Crash Bandicoot saving the world..."

"H-h-h-how do you know about Crash... me, Pinstripe and Koala Kong are the only evolvo-ray subjects who have announced their existence!"

"Be that as it may, you tried to kill a saviour of the world."

"B-b-b-but you don't understand, Stanley... Dr Neo Cortex had tricked the Bandicoot into thinking that if he gave Cortex the crystals, he'd save the world, but I knew thanks to Nitrus Brio informing me, that Cortex was actually planning to brainwash people en-masse with a Cortex Vortex... I didn't think he'd have a change of heart and use the Gems to destroy Cortex's space station..."

"I see that you know much more than I do... still, the CIA..."

"H-h-h-how do you know what the CIA want?"

"...Let me finish. The CIA claim Crash has a right to life, and therefore, killing him or attempting to is a felony after one declares himself a citizen of the world."

"Oh, so Pinstripe's murderous rage doesn't count? Well... that's just... just..."

"And you outfitted your pogo cane with explosives... that's a potentially terrorist act."

"So... what are you firing me?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. I can't have this university seen as harbouring insane criminals."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-INSANE! You think I'm insane? After all the therapy I went through? My god, you are a jerk! Well fine, fire me! Every university of Biology will want a kangaroo who's been through rapid evolution AND higher education! You'll see! Bwahahahaha heeheheheheheheh!"

And with that, Roo was off. He leaped out of the office, and stayed outside long enough to hear the ominous sound of a TNT crate. He heard Stanley's last words- "What the hell is that thing ?"


	4. The Komodo Bros

**Fate of the Komodo Brothers**

The Komodo Brothers were slightly humiliated at their lack of competence at killing a mutant Bandicoot, but they had a career, undeterred. Nitrus Brio had sent them a message saying that even though they had failed, he still cared for them as his own children, and that they should live their lives.

And that's exactly what they did- and became professional sword-jugglers. They worked in the west end of London, enjoying what they did. Komodo Moe and Joe would start the show by throwing two swords back and forth from one another, and then would throw the swords upwards and catch them on a single finger (one sword per bro). Moe would then spin Komodo Joe and throw a pineapple so far up that it'd stay in the air for a good seven seconds. Joe, while spinning, would catch it, stop spinning before he got dizzy (a skill he wished he'd learned before having his ass handed to him by Crash) and revealed a perfectly peeled pineapple, without any area damages or sliced.

However, this wasn't the only trick, they generally had a good few hours of tricks, and occasionally thought of entering Britain's got talent, but Joe always pointed out that they'd lose to some singing kid.

One night, Komodo Joe asked Moe a question. "I heard that Naughty Dog are bringing out a racing game... called Crassssssssssssh Team Racccccccccing. Are you going to join it?"

"No, Moe not going to. I'm going to get in a real Crash Game- you know, main ssseries?"

"I don't think they'll ever put usssssss back in a main sssssssssseries game, unless we get a cameo in Crash Twinssssssanity... I've heard Ripper Roo'ssssss going to get a cameo there."

"Well Moe not going to join Crasssh team racing."

"Well fine... but if you change your mind, we could be a pair of bosses racccccced at the sssssame time, like Norm off Crasssssh Nitro Kart."

Author's note: Sorry if I've been doing short-ass chapters. CBA TBH. You can figure those acronyms out for yourself. But yeah, I wonder you guys'll respond to extreme 4th wall breaking and "future predicting".


	5. Tiny Tiger

**Fate of Tiny Tiger**

Tiny's vision returned to him... he could remember he was falling... somewhere... and there was an... orange... bandicoot. That's it! The Bandicoot had tricked him into falling. But who sent him... and why?

All he could see was a mist, and a bridge with the sign "Danger!" written on it. Even in his current state, Tiny knew what danger meant. Who was his creator? What was he doing here? And why were crystals so important to... that's it! A doctor had sent him... one with bolts in his head... was he Tiny's creator?

He crawled to what he thought was a city, but found it was actually a massive machine. A tall man with a blue face found Tiny, and spoke with a British accent "So, what are you supposed to be? Oh, I know, I'll ask Cortex." He then turned and shouted "CORTEX! This thing has appeared in my Time Twister- identify it!" A man with a slight tan, a huge head, and a massive capital N on that head appeared. "This... this is... OH! You're that Mutant Tiger my ex-colleague Brio cr... er... sent to impede my plans... don't know why he did it... because I, Dr Neo Cortex, am your creator. And I have a very special job for you..."


	6. N Gin

**Fate of N Gin**

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" N Gin screamed as he plummeted towards earth "Why the HELL hasn't Cortex sent help yet?" N Gin soon entered the atmosphere, and began to get hot. "This is NOT FAIR! I do not deserve to die in this way! Oh, why did that incident happen..."

N Gin started to realise that death was a very real threat to him, and began hallucinating his life... familiar voices began to call to him...

"Well done Norman! You've began to walk!"

"Shut up Norman! I'm going to have a way better evil career than you!"

"You shall get a career in evil, Norman. Don't abandon Evil to join the defence industry!"

"I love you Norm."

"What's that... thing?"

"I can't believe I married... a cybernetic monster!"

"NO JANE! COME BACK!" N Gin cried at his memory. He burst into tears which instantly evaporated and were carried into the clouds. "Oh, if I somehow survive this, I will help the first person who I see, and be their lifelong friend!"

A land mass was becoming more and more clear, and N Gin closed his eyes. He remembered the beautiful face of Jane, her kind smile, and then it faded into darkness.

N Gin felt stressed, had a massive headache. This was it, death was coming, but then his head felt odd, and he stopped falling. The missile on his head was keeping him afloat. N Gin has forgotten he was upside down. He was relieved, and that caused the missile to stop propelling him against gravity. He fell, and landed painfully but safely. "I'M ALIVE! I WILL HELP THE NEXT PERSON I SEE! But... er... where am I?"

"I can answer that..." a familiar voice said.

"Cortex! Why didn't you help me? Oh well, I made a vow to myself... I'll help you in any way possible..."

Cortex pondered "Well, you could assist me in guarding the 4th area of this Time Twister... I'm sorry for not helping you... I tried." The mask which floated next to Cortex looked at him, and then latched itself onto Cortex's face. "I am Uka Uka. Cortex lied! He didn't want to help you. But yes, we shall enjoy your assistance... build a good robot this time!" N Gin observed as Uka Uka ripped himself from off Cortex's head and Cortex, confused and dazed, said "Where was I..."

N Gin cackled. "Oh, I'll tell you..." and punched his left palm with his right fist. "This is for not saving me!" And with that he smashed Cortex's face, right on the 'N', and Cortex was out cold. Uka Uka laughed. "Perhaps you are the better doctor, N Gin..."

"No... I have a feeling I'll be an assistant to cortex for a long time."


	7. Nitrus Brio

**Fate of Nitrus Brio**

Nitrus Brio watched as the two bandicoots stepped on the teleporter to N Sanity Island, and sighed. His allies were gone. Still, he stayed on his little installation for a while to admire to amazing view of the Cortex space station exploding- and the laser beam shifting from red to yellow to green to blue to purple to white. This was the best light show he had ever seen- his abusive former master being thwarted, and his planet saved from his grasps- and it was all thanks to his minions failing.

He sent a hologram to the Komodo Brothers saying about how he wasn't bitter at them for failing, and how he still loved them as his own children. He tried to contact Tiny, but he couldn't find the tiger. Depressed for some reason despite his elatedness, Brio prepared for another day of Bar-tending. He loved it still, but was getting bored from time to time. He told his customers about how he once made brews that did _much more_ than get you drunk. The customers sometimes believed him, sometimes didn't.

But behind this bar-tending, Brio still continued to evolve creatures, and genetically alter them. He was currently trying genetically combined animals.

"Hmm... the crocodile has 16 pairs of chromosomes... the same as Alfalfa- but what use is a croc that can't move... the American Badger... let's try it. I'll call it... Badgerdile!"

But after a few weeks, the Badgerdile embryo Brio had created died. Brio cried, as he seemed to to have grown an attachment to his creations ever since he left Cortex. "Next attempt- I will have a crocodile hybrid! Ah... the honey bee... a flying Crocodile would be genetically superior in every way!"

Yet another failure ensued. "I don't get it... all organisms with 32 chromosomes like the crocodile just... don't work. In theory they're the most stable hybrids... but Badgerdile, Crocobee, and every other 32-chromosomed organism has failed! Perhaps I need to deviate..."

After failed attempts with a mongoose, a Tibetan Fox, a Starfish, a Red Fox, a Meerkat, and a Kingfisher, Brio said "I've tried all the animals in the 30s for chromosomes! What do I have do for success? DEVIATE? Oh, I know, why not try a Dingo, because 32 chromosomes and 78 chromosomes go so WELL together!" he continued his sarcastic rant by actually carrying out the genetic splicing and placing the newly-made embryo into an incubator.

A month later, Brio was astonished... the embryo was still alive, and was viable. He released it, and it howled with confusion. A few weeks later, and it was speaking in full sentences, but for some reason, in a rasp Australian accent despite Brio being the only person it knew. "I'm so proud of you, Dingodile!" Brio shouted "You've manufactured a weapon all by yourself! So... um... what is it?"

"Well, I took some of your explosive mutagen, and that's the fuel, and this thing ignites and launches Napalm... I call it... the FLAMETHROWER!"

Too kind to tell Dingodile that it was already invented, Nitrus Brio said "That's a catchy name... you could develop for the military!" After a few more months, Nitrus Brio approached Dingodile, and said softly to him "Dingodile, I think it's... er... sorry, I can't do this..." a tear left his eye "...I think it's time you went out... and... s-s-s-saw the world. You knew this day would come... you have to leave me. I wish you the b-b-best of luck in whatever you do... I love you, my son."

Dingodile straightened up, and put a claw on a now sobbing N Brio. "It's alright, mate. I'll miss you too. But I'll visit. I'll make sure you don't live alone. But, I do, as you say, need to see the world. Thanks for creating me, Brio. You're a great guy. Hope you find yourself a Sheila one of these days.". And with that, the hybrid turned around to open the door.

"W-w-wait... one more thing... if you ever w-w-w-work for s-s-someone n-n-named Neo Cortex... betray him at some point. Make him have a taste of his own medicine."

"Got it. Thanks for everything, mate."


	8. Polar

**Fate of Polar**

The bear didn't understand it. This damnable mutant bandicoot had ridden him, not once, not twice, but FOUR times, all without permission, and once at night, whilst he was sleeping. And he crushed him while he was chilling in the Warp Room, apparently for 'extra lives'.

That was it. No more. He was ready to give that bandicoot a piece of his mind. Or, due to his inability to speak, a good old pummelling. So Polar followed Crash within the warp room, and took a lift up to Fifth floor, hiding behind a pillar. He then heard someone shout "Y-y-you have actually acquired all 42 gems! Hahaha... INCREDIBLE! Hehahahaha. Let me warp you to my finished laser installation..." This was Polar's chance. So he warped to Brio's laser station, who seemingly was unaware of it, and hid behind the tall figure. After a loud noise, and a big light, Crash warped away. Polar slipped into the portal as well,closely following Crash to N Sanity beach. There Crash lazed... this was his perfect chance... all he had to do was not be seen by his ever present sister... but for some reason she did eventually leave. This was it. He leaped towards the snoozing bandicoot, and bit his face, chest and legs. He growled, as Crash was still asleep... he wanted Crash to know he was taking revenge. So, he pulled a baseball bat from hammerspace, and whacked crash three times in the legs. Still no response. How the hell did Armadillos kill Crash with a mere touch? So with that he pulled out Pinstripe Potoroo's prized Tommy Gun (which he stole via infiltration) and shot Crash in the chest with a good twenty bullets.

Polar looked bemused. The bandicoot wasn't even bleeding. He looked around for weapons, preferably one used by enemy characters, seen as they tended to be fatal for Crash. None were found, but he did find a floating mask by Crash. That was it... he was protecting the sleeping Bandicoot.

Knowing seeking vengeance was a futile task, he walked forlornly to a random hut, and Coco found him, calling him cute and fussing him. Perhaps not all bandicoots were as cruel as Crash. Polar then picked up a book, and read it upside down.


	9. Penguin Enemy

**Fate of a Penguin enemy**

This little Penguin was a lucky one. One of the few Crash just thought "That's in too risky a spot... I'll just leave it.". The penguin, after guarding Cold Hard Crash for weeks now had no purpose once Crash got the death route gem and box gem, and would never enter the level again for fun because of how hard the box gem was to get.

She was so bored. Wait... spin... wait... spin. That's it! Screw Brio's orders! This Penguin was leaving. It took the Warp room to get to a nice vacation spot... Turtle Woods. After that she went searching for jobs. There was a job vacancy for Crash 3: Warped. She couldn't wait to be an enemy to Crash again. However, as it turned out, all the enemy spots were taken by other animals and Lab Assistants. They said "We could... put you in the background as a Cameo." The penguin looked angrily at the Naughty Dog employee. She simply said "Screw that, I'm staying in the Time Twister anyway. While in the Time Twister, she searched for a nice snowy level... the only one she found was... a Boss Fight? Oh well, how dangerous could it be?


End file.
